Victor Zsasz (ME-1)
My Father Was a Drinker, and My Mother, Was a Fiend Victor Jame Zsasz was born in La Crosse County, Wisconsin on August 27, 1996, the second son of George Philip Zsasz and Augusta Zsasz. Victor had one older brother, Charles Victor Zsasz. Augusta despised Geroge, and considered him a failure for being an alcoholic who was unable to keep a job; he eventually left the family out and killed himself. Augusta operated a small grocery store and used her earnings from the sale of the grocery store to purchase a farm on the outskirts of the small town of Plainfield, Wisconsin, which she intended to make the Zsasz family's permanent home, but they were eventually forced to move to New York in order for Augusta to get a better paying job. She sheltered her sons to prevent outsiders from influencing them. Victor left the premises only to attend school. Outside of school, he spent most of his time doing chores and reading the bible; Augusta, a fervent Baptist, preached to her boys about the innate immorality of the world, the evil of drinking, and the belief that all women (except herself) were naturally deviant and instruments of the devil. She reserved time every afternoon to read to them from the Bible, usually selecting graphic verses from the Old Testament concerning death, rape, murder, slavery, and divine retribution. Victor was shy, and classmates and teachers remembered him as having strange mannerisms, such as seemingly random laughter, as if he were laughing at his own personal jokes. He was sometimes bullied, and he often got into fights, with rather disturbing outcomes. To make matters worse, his mother punished him whenever he tried to make friends. Despite his poor social development, he did fairly well in school, particularly in reading and writing. Victor adored his mother, but Charles grew to despise her and moved out as soon as he turned eighteen to Manhatten, an act which greatly insulted Victor who stayed with his mother. Death of the Family Victor and his mother were now alone. Augusta suffered a paralyzing stroke shortly after Charles left, and Victor devoted himself to taking care of her. Sometime later, he and his mother visited a man who lived nearby last named Smith; Augusta witnessed Smith beating a do, and. the woman inside the Smith home came outside and yelled at Smith to stop; defiantly Smith beat the dog to death, which seemed to upset Augusta; however, she was actully horrified upon learning that Smith was cohabiting with the woman who had yelled at Smith about beating the dog. She suffered a second stroke soon after, and her health deteriorated rapidly, and she died soon after the incident. Victor was devastated by her death; he would recount that he had lost his only friend and one true love,and he was now alone in the world. Birth of the Butcher Victor stayed in his mother's house and earned money from odd jobs. He boarded up rooms used by his mother, including the upstairs, downstairs parlor and living room, leaving them untouched; while the rest of the house became increasingly squalid, these rooms remained pristine. Gein lived thereafter in a small room next to the kitchen. It was around this time that he became interested in reading death-cult magazines and adventure stories, particularly those involving cannibals or Nazi atrocities. Eventually Victor realized he wanted to be a female. Paraphernalia Personality This will get weird. Trivia *His life is heavily based on real life serial killer/necrophilliac, Ed Gein. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Insanity Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Agility Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Body Control Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Knight Owl Rogues Gallery (ME-1) Category:ME-1